backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Treasure
This article is about the episode. For the amusement park ride, see Pirate Treasure (ride). "Pirate Treasure" is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. It was the first episode ever made for the season (production code #101). It was the first episode aired in Canada and the third aired in the United States. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Austin "In this reggae-style pirate adventure, Captains Uniqua and Austin sail the high seas in search of treasure. Will they find it before Captains Pablo and Tyrone, or will they walk the plank?" ﻿The episode starts with Uniqua first shown coming out of her house and into the backyard. She explains to the viewer how she is a scurvy pirate because she has a patch over her left eye and because she says Arrrr. She sings the song "A Pirate Says ARRRR". Austin comes out to greet her. Austin tells Uniqua that he is a pirate as well, and Uniqua agrees to let him aboard her pirate ship Uniqua draws a skull and crossbones flag in the sandbox. Uniqua have half a treasure map to guide them to a treasure. The two pirates run off. The camera moves to Tyrone and Pablo, who are playing ball more on the left side of the backyard. When Tyrone accidentally kicks the ball over near the sandbox, Pablo runs over to it. He suddenly notices the skull and crossbones Uniqua had drawn earlier. Tyrone exclaims that pirates have come to the backyard. Pablo finds half of a treasure map. Pablo tells him that the two of them should become pirates and follow the map to find the treasure, just for all the money and gold they would then have. Tyrone likes the idea, and agrees. The backyard transforms into the ocean, in which Pablo and Tyrone are sailing across in a large pirate ship. Pablo is a peg-legged pirate in charge of steering the ship. He is turning the boat's wooden wheel at every turn. Tyrone is the lookout. Tyrone asks Pablo what they would do if they ran into other pirates, and Pablo answers with "make them walk the plank!" because they are pirates very rough and tough. They start to sing the song "A Pirate Says ARRRR". The camera turns to Uniqua and Austin, further into the ocean, on a pirate ship as well. Uniqua is the captain and Austin is the lookout. Uniqua repetitively asks Austin if he sees any islands or pirate ships. Austin answers "no" and "not yet" frequently. Pablo decide to catch Uniqua and Austin and Tyrone ask to him what they do when they catch them. All the pirates sing "A Scurvy Pirate" having the same question. Pablo and Tyrone boarded on the other pirates' ship and surprise them. Uniqua and Austin are ordered to walk over to the ship. Austin, with his telescope, and Pablo, with his, are told to fight with them. Pablo knocks Austin's portable telescope out of his hand and Tyrone catches it, winning the match. Uniqua and Austin are sentenced to walk the plank, due to their losing. The both of them obey. As the two are ready to jump off, the ship shake and Austin and Uniqua fall off the plank. They look around, realizing that they are on a desert island. The two scurry off into the more forest-like center of the island. Pablo and Tyrone have waited a matter of time since making the other pirate pair walk the plank. Pablo suddenly realizes the fact that they are floating right near the exact island shown on their treasure map. They jump off the ship. Pablo tells Tyrone, to run after the treasure before Uniqua and Austin find it. Pablo and Tyrone dash on to the island. Suddenly, the two pairs of pirates, literally bump into each other. They shocked with them and the halfes of the map fall from their hands. Tyrone saw that the maps fixed together. In the map was an "X" marked, that indicates where the treasure is. All the pirates decide to team up and find the treasure together. The four pirates journey off into the island's center, following their full map. They sing the song "Treasure". The team comes to a stop as the path they are following leads to a massive pit of gobbling mud. They look around for a way across. They spot a log. Pablo is pessimistic because he has a peg leg. But Tyrone tells him he can do it. Uniqua walks across it slowly, while starting the song "Falling Off a Log". She comes to the other side and tells the rest of the crew that it is safe to cross. Tyrone crosses next. He sings the second part of the song. Austin crosses third. After three out of four pirates have crossed, Pablo works up the courage to go. He walks across slower than any other pirate, because of his peg leg. He sings the last part of the song. Pablo stops singing as he begins to lose his balance. After the others give Pablo more confidence, he gets on track again, and crosses safely. The pirates are now deep into the island's center. Austin thinks he's spotted an "X", but Tyrone points out that it's actually a "T". The team thinks about this, knowing that no one would bury treasure under a "T". They advance forward, and Austin excitedly spots out a "U". Pablo finds a "V", then Tyrone finds a "W". They all now realize that the sand trail consists of letters from the alphabet. Tyrone goes through the list and Uniqua then spots the "X". She starts to dig with a shovel. After a lot of digging, her shovel hits something hard. They uncover it, revealing the item as a treasure chest. The pirates open it and find a large diamond. They then bury the precious jewel. But then, they realize that other pirates will just come and find the treasure. After they buried the diamond, Uniqua decides to mark it with a "Y". The other pirates agree and help her cover the chest up. Pablo's stomach growls, and Uniqua offers that the four present Backyardigans could come over to her house for a snack. The island transforms into the backyard once again as the four friends sing the Backyardigans' end song. They then run into Uniqua's pink house for a snack. Uniqua opens the door and exclaims, "Arr!", before the closing credits. *Uniqua: Captain Uniqua *Pablo: Captain Pablo *Tyrone: Captain Tyrone *Austin: Captain Austin *"The Backyardigans Theme Song" *"A Pirate Says Arrr" *"A Scurvy Pirate" *"Treasure" *"Falling Off a Log" pt-br:O Tesouro do Pirata es:El tesoro del pirata Category:Episodes Category:Season 1